Doreen Green and the Philosophers stone
by deadpoolhulk
Summary: It was Foretold that the birth of one with the power to defeat the dark lord was near. However, Even Harry Potter was not as much as a threat as Doreen Green. And so begins the adventures of the Squirrel Girl who lived.  Say your prayers Hogwarts


Doreen Green and the Philosophers stone.

Chapter one: Pity the Dark Lord.

_The last ten years had been bad for everyone._

_That was an understatement. For a long time now Britain had been lost in the darkness of a Wizard war more horrific then even the campaign of Gellert Grindelwald. Something that few wanted to dwell on._

_Albus Dumbledore was tired. Tired of the fighting. Tired of the loss and pain and the list he was given every morning and evening that reported the death of more innocents and more friends._

_But he knew it wasn't possible to do anything but continue to fight. What was left of Tom Riddle could not be allowed to roam unchecked._

_But this evening he was leaving Hogwarts for a different reason. The school needed a Divination teacher, and as much as Albus wished that he could just cancel the subject he knew that wasn't an option much to his displeasure._

_And so he entered the Hog's Head on a rain soaked evening in the year 1980 to interview Sybill Trelawney. The woman had been known to claim the sight. As well as that, she was the great-granddaughter of a celebrated seer. It would be useful if she could fill the position, but if not there was nothing lost except a few hours of his time._

_When he met the Woman, his first thought was that she was obviously dealing with hard times. Her clothes were worn and even the crystal ball in her lap was of poor design._

"_Ah. Albus Dumbledore. I knew you would arrive at this moment." Trelawney said as she tried, and failed, to put on a mysterious voice._

"_Indeed. My reply to your letter was quite precise as to when the meeting would take place." Dumbledore replied with a small smile, this may not have got off to the most promising start._

"_I.. err. Yes." Trelawney stammered, her confidence already faltering. "Please sit. Sit. I understand how busy you must be." She smiled, gesturing to the chair opposite her which he politely took._

_The interview went on for just over an hour, and Dumbledore saw nothing that would suggest that she was able to look to the future. He apologised and explained that he did not think her right for the position._

_His hand was on the doorknob when a dry croaking voice stopped him in his tracks._

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those without a trace of power, born as the fifth month is rises ... and the Dark Lord will see her as far beneath him. To his folly." Sybill Trelawney prophesied, her eyes glassed over in a trance like state. Dumbledore watched in shock, but was shocked when he heard his Brother shouting._

"_Snape? What in Merlin's name are you doing listening at doors you little snake? GET OUT!" _

_Snape. A known Death Eater. That may be a serious problem that he had been listening in at such a critical moment. But the prophecy was not over and he could not spare the time to go after him yet._

"_but she will have power that no other shall wield... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the fifth month begins... Pity the Dark Lord for The Slayer of All That Breathes will rise and will become unstoppable. PITY THE DARK LORD! FOR THE ANTI-LIFE DRAWS NEAR!" With that Sybill shuddered once and went still._

_Dumbledore had to think quickly. Those without power. The only possibility was that she would be a muggle born. This would make her as almost impossible to find and protect. Hogwarts had a similar system to the Ministry for detecting the birth of Muggle borns, it was the only way that they could be reliably send out letters. But to protect every female born to muggles? No wait. He was getting ahead of himself, at the beginning of May. That narrowed it down considerably._

_However Snape would tell his master of this, and he was just as capable of learning of the birth as they were. They would have to act the second the child was born. For Voldemort would certainly do the same._

_This would be difficult. Very difficult indeed._

_Sybill suddenly awoke and looked at Dumbledore confused. "I'm sorry, I must have dozed off. Long travel to get here and what not." She said apologetically._

"_Actually. I believe I have had a change of heart." Dumbledore said smiling at the reaction of joy that appeared on her face._

_With that finished with there was another problem._

_The slayer of all that breathes? How dangerous was this child going to be?_

_For the first in a long time, he was truly worried._

"_Interesting. You say that a Seer has foretold that a muggle born child will become powerful enough to defeat me." Lord Voldemort said in surprise as he looked over Snapes mind._

"_Yes my Lord. It seams that Dumbledore himself is taking this seriously." Snape said, kneeling at his feet._

"_If it was not a prophecy I would ignore it as ludicrous." The snake faced man considered before shaking his head slowly. "You have done exceedingly well Severus. You shall be rewarded." _

"_I live to serve my Lord." Snape replied, pleased at earning further favor. He was already highly valued by the Dark Lord, but it was always wise to seem as useful as possible._

"_Indeed. As much as I wish otherwise, we shall look for this child's birth, I shall destroy her myself and make it clear to all that there are none who posses the power to challenge me!" Voldemort declared. It was the highest insult, a muggle born? Bah! She would die, just like all others who believed they could stand against him. "Get on that issue for me." He ordered, Snape immediately nodded and started to leave the room when Wormtail scurried in and bowed in a quivering bow._

"_M…my… Lord." Wormatail said, sounding like a cross between scared and excited. "The Potters, my Lord. They chose to make me there secret Keeper." _

_Voldermort gave a long cruel laugh at that, noticing that Snape had frozen and his face had gone even more pale then usual. Many of the Order had chosen to protect themselves in such a way. And to have an entry against two of his more prominent enemies was delightful. They had escaped him three times now and he had had enough._

"_Good. Tell Antonin to choose a dozen particularly skilled Death eaters. You will guide them to the Potters Wormtail. I want both of them dead." Voldemort ordered calmly._

_Wormtail was on the verge of tears when he nodded and practically fled from the room, past a still pale Snape, who was thinking faster then he had ever done in his life._

_On the fifth of May Maureen Green fell backwards in relief that the pain of childbirth was over. Weakly, she raised her head and smiled at the sound of her child crying._

"_is. Everything o.k.?" Maureen asked, fighting extortion with the natural worry that came with becoming a Mother._

"_She." Her husband said slowly. His and the doctors expression immediately filled her with dread. "I think she's a Mutant. She has to be." He continued, his voice hoarse as he took his child and carefully brought her over to his wife._

_The baby was already asleep. Peaceful as she lay wrapped in a blanket. She already had a small amount of brown hair on her head, but that wasn't what drew Maureen's attention._

_The Babies front teeth had already come through, as impossible as that seemed. They were much larger than any a person was supposed to have and looked almost like an animals._

_And then there was the tail. Her daughter had a tail. A fur covered tail that was about as long as the child's entire body._

_As much as she looked she couldn't convince herself it was real._

"_What are we supposed to do?" Maureen whispered scared out of her mind, the amount of news about hate crime and the like against Mutants, and her daughter was going to receive that all her life. As soon as she thought that, it was immediately the baby she was scared for and not anyone else._

"_Shh, shh." Her husband said, carefully he put his free arm around his wife and carefully held the child between them. "We are going to do exactly what we always knew we were going to do. Raise our daughter with all the love we can give her. The fact that she's a mutant changes only one thing." He paused and looked at Maureen seriously. "We make sure that we are ALWAYS there for her. She is going to need support from us, especially when we're around those who treat her as different. But that's never going to be us. O.k.?"_

"_O.k." Maureen nodded tearfully. He was right of cause, he always was. "So what are we going to call her?" She asked smiling._

"_What we can't just keep "her" as a name?" He replied, laughing slightly. "Alright. How about… Harriet?" he caught his wife's expression at that and sniggered. "Fine, fine. We could call her Doreen?" _

_Maureen considered the name and smiled. "Doreen. Doreen Green. I like it." She nodded and reached out to gently stroke the newly named infants cheek. "Doreen it is." _

"_Congratulations." The Nurse smiled, she was barely twenty five and wasn't used to seeing Physical mutations on children, but even so she carefully wrote down the name on the chart and smiled again. "Can I just say I am really amazed how well you took everything? I've heard about people who have reacted really badly and everything."_

"_Thank you." Maureen said at the exact moment a whooshing sound came from behind her._

"_Avada Kedavra." A cruel voice spoke calmly._

_There was a flash of green light and the Doctor collapsed dead without a mark on him._

_The nurse screamed and tried to run for the door._

"_Avada Kedavra." _

_Another flash. And like a puppet with its strings cut. The young woman fell._

_Maureen turned and screamed in horror at the sight of the man who had appeared. He was bald, with deathly pale skin and green snake like eyes that looked over the family with a merciless view. His nose was more like a small slit on his face. Everything about him screamed of death and horror._

_She had never seen anything as unmistakably evil in her life._

_Her Husband yelled and threw himself at the intruder, producing nothing but a small smirk from the killer as another flash of light hit him in mid stride._

_He fell at the man's feet and didn't move again._

_Maureen screamed her husbands name in absolute horror. He couldn't be. He wasn't. Please no. Oh please God no._

"_Silencio." The robed man said idly. Stepping over the body with careless practice. Maureen suddenly found herself unable to talk. Her eyes widened in shock at the strain of trying and her body trembled in fear as he loomed over her._

"_Give the girl to me." He ordered. Any emotion left in her body turned to pure terror at the words. "Hand her over and I will let you live. There is no reason for me to kill you, as unimportant as you are."_

_Maureen shook her head disparately as she tried to back away from him. Let her child be killed. To save herself? Never. She would die a thousand times before doing so. She had nowhere to go. No way to escape. The best she was capable of doing was to turn to put herself between the monster and Doreen._

"_Fascinating." Voldemort said, almost impressed at the muggles determination. Almost._

"_Well if it is what you wish. I believe it would be cruel to stop you from dying to keep the child alive a few seconds more. Avada Kedavra." _

_And Maureen Green died._

"_Now then." Voldemort said calmly, the four deaths were a mere distraction what he was here for was the newborn looking him with brown eyes not understanding anything she was looking at._

_She didn't know enough to be scared of the man who pointed a wand at her and spoke two words._

"_Avada Kedavra." _

"_Professor Dumbledore!" Professor McGonagall yelled desperately as she entered his study without even the thought of knocking. "Professor! He found her." She said panting from the distance she had ran._

"_Where? When?" Dumbledore asked, springing from his seat, it was obvious who and what they were talking about, it had been all that had been on the mans mind for the last three days._

"_A hospital in London. Four muggles are dead, including her parents." McGonagall said quickly before pausing and realizing she hadn't got the right message across. "Professor, You-Know-Who is dead. The girl, Doreen Green, has killed him."_

_A million emotions crossed the old mans face. Eventually halting in a mix, between shock and triumph. "How is that possible?" He finally breathed once he had recovered from the shock._

"_We honestly don't know. Somehow Doreen managed to not only survive the killing curse, but deflect it! How is that possible?" McGonagall asked. If anyone knew it would be him._

"_I have a few ideas. But nothing concrete just yet. Where is she? Her safety is the top concern." Dumbledore said quickly. Thoughts and plans rushing through his head. A lot was going to be needed to be done quickly._

"_Hagrid and Moody got her away from the Muggle authorities, what are they called? Polecemen? Anyway, a few memory charms and what not and they are waiting for instructions." McGonagall swallowed, "Professor she's alone. We've looked and she has no surviving close relatives of any kind."_

"_we can not let a Wizard family take her in. It would be to public, any member of the Death eaters would be able to find her in no time at all." Dumbledore said, starting to pace the office. "yes. Yes. It's the only solution. I'll have to take her myself."_

_As used to the Headmaster occasionally talking to himself as she was. McGonagall felt this was not the time. "I am sorry but what are you thinking?" She interrupted._

"_Oh? I'm sorry, lost in thought. Yes i believe the only thing we can do is send her to a Muggle Orphanage." Dumbledore proclaimed. He didn't want this. Not really. But it was the only way to keep her safe. "I shall cast every protection possible. As well as a special kind of Fidelius Charm that will only effect those with magic." He lapsed off into mumbling the names of protection charms under his breath._

"_Profesor! I'm afraid that's not possible, you see." McGonagall paused and tried to think of the best way to say it. "She has the tail and teeth of a Squirrel. Moody was quite specific Professor. You know how intolerant the Muggles are of anything different."_

"_A squirrel? Magic never ceases to surprise me." Dumbledore said to himself with a small chuckle. "I understand your concern. I shall talk to the staff there personally. we have to look after her Minerva. For as much as I hate to say it. I do not believe that this is the end of the story."_

11 years later.

It was the middle of the summer holidays. The sun was shining brightly in the sky over London.

At St. Tecla's orphanage, boys and girls of every age and size were making the most of the weather and almost all of them were outside. Either playing. Talking or just sitting around doing nothing in particular.

There was a large old tree sticking out of the ground, its twisted branches big enough to support a persons wait. Its levees thick enough to hide anyone who would choose to do so.

A scrawny brown haired girl was taking advantage of both of these things. Eleven year old Doreen Green was sitting as high up as possible, her now three foot long tail wrapped around herself. More for comfort then warmth.

Almost idly, she reached up and scratched the lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead. The day she figured out how getting a scar that shape was possible would be a good one indeed.

Her hair was short brown and curly. A few people had told her that it was the closest to normal she ever got. She was forced to agree. And that was why she was in the tree.

Because she had exactly one friend. And everyone else shunned her as a freak.

She had no illusions on the subject. No one else had a tail. No one else was bucktoothed.

"**Hey! I know when you are being all gloomy! Cheer up Doreen."**

No one else talked to Squirrels.

A small red squirrel was curled up in her lap. His name was Monkey Joe and he was Doreen's best (only) friend.

"**No really. Stop it."** Monkey Joe insisted. He moved and rubbed his head against her cheek. **"None of 'em deserve you as a Friend Doreen. If they're close minded it's there own fault! You don't have to change for them."**

Doreen swallowed and looked at her cross between a friend and a pet. "It's not that simple MJ. I want them to like me. I'd give anything to have friends." She said quietly.

Carefully Monkey Joe climbed into her arms, letting Doreen hug him to her chest. **"I'm your friend."** He pointed out.

"Yeah." Doreen smiled. "Yeah you are. Come on. I have nuts in my room, want to share?" She asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

"**Thought you would never ask."** Monkey Joe replied, he climbed onto her shoulder. **"You Feeling better?"**

"A bit, thanks Joe. Let's go!" Doreen agreed. She dropped from the tree and headed towards the entrance whistling to herself.

"Hey Doreen!" a voice yelled behind her.

Doreen groaned and turned around to see Sara, Lisa and Judy. The three 15 year olds who were the banes of her existence. "Hey Girls!" She said, putting on a cheerful tone. "How do you find yourselves this fine day?" She asked grinning. Annoying them in the brief moments before they started on her was all the fun she ever got from these conversations.

"You have to be weird about EVERYTHING you do don't ya?" Sara asked, flicking her blond hair out of her face. "You don't even talk right half the time."

"I don't talk like you. That doesn't make me wrong." Doreen replied sighing, "look. I've got stuff I want to do. Can we not? Just for today? It's getting repetitive."

"What could you possibly want to do?" Lisa asked raising a condescending eyebrow. "You have no friends to go talk to. So what you mean is you want to hide away again right?" She asked smirking.

"Yes. Yes you are." Doreen said exasperated. "Can i go now? Please?"

Judy shook her head and pulled out a piece of paper. "No. look we did something really nice for you. We got a photo of you and sent it off to an animal expert to see if he could finally tell us what you are supposed to be. And he replied!" She said smiling at Doreen cruelly.

"I. What? No really what." Doreen said nervously. O.k. This probably wasn't good.

"Ahem: The photograph is obviously faked. No such thing exists. Stop wasting our time." Judy read out. "It's paraphrased. But look at that, it is official! Doreen Green! The thing that can not be real!"

"Shut up." Doreen snapped, she grabbed the letter and quickly read it. "Huh. Well. I'm pretty sure I'm real. You guys would tell me if i was a figment of my own imagination right?" She joked, trying and failing to see the funny side. Great. People whose job was knowing species didn't know what the hell she was either. Typical.

"So does this mean Doreen is officially a freak now?" Lisa asked her friends, it was fun to wind the younger girl up. Mostly because of how easy it was.

"Nah, that was when that dentist just gave up on her fangs." Sara said with a short laugh.

"Shut up." Doreen said quietly. And once again they were getting to her, fantastic.

"Why?" Lisa asked immediately. "What happens if we don't? You set your Rodent on us? You cry at us? What?"

"Just go away." Doreen replied. She turned around and walked inside, cursing under her breath when she realised they were following her.

"So Lisa. I've been thinking and we've been going about it the wrong way, instead of trying to get Doreen adopted, we should be having a biding war between freak shows and circuses." Judy suggested, her voice raised enough to make sure Doreen was listening.

"Leave me alone!" Doreen yelled turning to face the three girls with anger. "Just go away. Please."

The girls didn't acknowledge Doreen and just sniggered to each other.

"Your right! We could get thousands for a half animal, half unwanted brat." Sara agreed nodding.

"aww. I think she's going to cry." Lisa cooed mockingly when she saw that Doreen was staring at the ground. He hands clenched and her shoulders trembling.

"G-go away." Doreen sniffed, as much as she hated it, they were right. She was only just holding back tears.

"You going to cry little girl?" Judy asked, reaching out to put a hand on Doreen's chin and lift her head so they were looking each other in the eye. "It's o.k. If you want to cry you know. We won't think anything less of you. Because our opinions about you are already on rock bottom you see?" she said laughing.

Something inside Doreen snapped.

"I SAID! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Doreen screeched at the top of her lungs.

At that exact moment Judy felt like an invisible hook was attached to the back of her dress, a hook that suddenly pulled back with incredible force, flinging her a good six feet through the air until she hit the floor with a loud thud.

Time seemed to freeze.

"wha-" Doreen breathed; it was all Doreen could manage. Did she do that? No it wasn't possible.

"What did you do?" Lisa demanded as Sara quickly went to help an obviously in pain, Judy to her feet. "What the hell did you do you freak?"

"I. I didn't touch her." Doreen insisted weakly. She turned and fled, running straight up the stairs and towards her room in a panic.

Doreen barged her door open, locked it, double checked the lock, and finally dropped onto her bed. What was that?

She'd done the impossible before. She'd made Monkey Joe's fur bright indigo for a month once, and she still didn't know how. Nor how she'd got him back to normal for that matter.

She had once made a computer crash just by touching it at school. That had been really bad. One touch and it was giving off sparks.

She had been chased by bullies one time, and had jumped straight up onto the….. No wait. She jumped that kind of distance every day. It was easy.

But that had been the first time she'd hurt anyone. It scared Doreen, what if it happened again?

Doreen shook herself slightly. She didn't know how to control it. So there was no point wondering how to stop it. Or at least that's how she saw it at any rate.

Doreen sighed and lent back against the wall her bed was pressed against. Her head resting on her large poster of the Superhero team Excalibur.

Doreen had always loved superheroes. That included both: the real ones like Excalibur and the Fantastic Four over in America, and the fictional ones like Superman and Batman. She had often wished to become one and secretly hoped to put on a mask and fight evil one day.

She had even met Captain Britain once. He had been helping a charity event a year ago, and he had spent a least ten minutes talking to her about her powers, AND he'd given her his autograph! (which was laminated, framed and currently hung next to the poster.) That had been without a doubt the best day ever for Doreen.

It was the middle of the day, but Doreen was stressed enough that she felt like going to sleep for a while.

She changed into her PJs and got into bed, Monkey Joe curled up on her chest.

While she slept, a white owl with a letter tied to its leg landed on her windowsill. it tried in vain to get her attention for a few minutes before flying off into the sky.

END CHAPTER 1

AN: Well then. let's see where this goes shall we?

Before you ask: no. Doreen isn't going to just destroy Voldermort in one minute flat. Yes I know she's Squirrel Girl and therefore should be able to beat down the entire horde of giant spiders in one minute. But she won't.


End file.
